Répertoirs des Nalu-week
by Lenoradu64
Summary: Ici c'est un petit répertoires de mes écrit pour la naluweek. Des écrits plus ou moins bien je le reconnais. Le rating et K ou T car moi même je ne sais plus parfaitement se qu'ils contiennent. Il est complet pour l'année 2014 et pour certains jours il faut aller sur mon blog car c'est des images. adresse et liens du blogs sur la page de mon profil. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà ma 1ère production pour la Nalu week.  
>Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus long mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.<br>J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira.  
>Le thème de ce 1er jour est <strong><span>Cadeau.<span>**

Il y a normalement deux image qui accompagne cette écrit donc je vous met un liens vers mon blog (sur mon profils car je ne peut mettre l'adresse ici) où vous pourrais les voir.

* * *

><p>A Fairy Tail on faisait la fête en l'honneur des nouveaux mages de rang S: Natsu, Lisanna et Lucy.<p>

-Luuuccceeee! Hurla le nouveaux mage de rang S.

-Ne hurle pas sur les gens Natsu. Gémis la jeune mage blonde, les mains sur les oreilles.

-Désolé petit ange. Fit Natsu en enlaçant la jeune mage en faisant un bouille de petit enfant désolé.

-C'est pas grave mon cœur. Soufflât-elle en s'appuyant sur son torse tout en rougissant légèrement.

Les mages de la guilde restèrent quelque minutes sous le choc comme depuis leur retour de Tenroujima et l'annonce de leur mise en couple.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais Natsu?

-J'ai heuuu une surprise pour toi, tu ... tu viens?

-Heuu oui.

Le couple sortit dans la nuit et Natsu emmena sa belle sur la plage.

-C'est quoi ma surprise.

-Je te le dirais pas maintenant tu doit attendre.

-Mais heu je veut savoir sinon je te dit pas ton cadeau.

-T'as un cadeau pour moi?

-Heuu oui mais seulement si tu me dit ma surprise Natsu.

- C'est pas bien le chantage Luce. Aller viens on y est presque.

Ils s'installèrent au milieu du sable devant la mer et Natsu fit avec ses flammes un jet qui monta dans le ciel et quelque secondes plus tard un feu d'artifice spécial éclata on pouvais voir es images de Lucy et de sa vie à Fairy Tail.

Quand il fut fini Natsu releva timidement sa belle avant de mettre un genoux a terre et de demander tendrement en rougissant et en lui montrant une bague composer de trois anneaux d'or, un rose, un blanc, un jaune et avec un anneau remplis de pierre précieuses:

-Lucy Layla Heartfilia mage constellationniste de Fairy Tail voulais vous me prendre pour époux et devenir Lucy Layla Heartfilia Dragneel et vivre éternellement avec moi à Fairy Ta... hmmmm.

La jeune mage de rang S trop émue sauta au coup de son fiancé et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Je prendrais ça comme un oui.

-Oui oui oui et mile fois oui.

-Je t'aime mon ange.

Natsu passa la bague à l'annuaire gauche de sa fiancée qui souriait doucement.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement alors que sur la bague quelques nouvelle pierre apparaissaient, des pierres de feu.

-Dit j'ai le droit a mon cadeau maintenant?

-Enfaîte je...je..., tu sais sur Tenroujima on... on as...

-On as fais l'amour oui. Confirma Natsu en fronçant doucement les sourcils en commençant a s'inquiéter.

-Oui et bien je ...je suis... Elle hésita puis souffla doucement en baissant la tête de peur

- Je suis enceinte Natsu.

Natsu, lui, ce figea quelques secondes avant de se mettre a sourire comme un idiot.

-Je...je ... ça veut dire que je vais être papa alors.

-Ou...oui, enfin si tu le veut bien sur.

Il là pris dans ses bras heureux avant de la faire tournoyer dans les aires en rigolant. Quand il la reposa, enfin, il l'embrassa de nombreuses fois avant de lui dire avec un grand sourire

- Bien sur que je le veut, c'est notre enfant, il représente notre amour et puis commença je pourrais vous couvrir de cadeau sans que puisse protester.

La belle blonde rigolât avant d'être coupé par Lisanna qui leur sauta dessus avant de rouspéter contre Natsu en lui disant qu'il aurait au moins pu attendre la fin de la fête avant de leur tendre une affiche.

-C'est quoi. Demanda Lucy.

-Le cadeau de la part de toute la guilde pour votre mise en couple et maintenant votre enfant rigolât la jeune Strauss.

Le couple regarda l'affiche et prirent Lisanna dans leur bras pour la remercier.  
>Sur l'affiche était une photo d'une grande maison dans la forêt avec une immense piscine magique et en dessous toutes les informations dessus avec un mots disant que maintenant c'était la leur et qu'elle avait était construite par tous les membres de la guilde.<p>

* * *

><p>Je me met à genoux pour vous demander d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographe car je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à ma correctrice de corriger.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà ma petite contribution à la Nalu week.  
>Aujourd'hui c'est le deuxième jours et le thème est <em><strong><span>VulnérableFragile.**_  
>Il n'est pas corrigé et pas géniale je trouve car je l'ai écrit hier soir et ce matin un peu en mode expresse et je doit dire que je n'était pas des plus inspirais.<p>

Il y a normalement deux image qui accompagne cette écrit donc je vous met un liens vers mon blog (sur mon profils car je ne peut mettre l'adresse ici) où vous pourrais les voir.

* * *

><p>Il sentait son cœur se fissurer puis exploser avant que ces morceaux ce mette à blesser chaque partie de son corps et de son âme.<p>

Il était avec sa nakama devant la tombe de Layla et Jude Heartfilia, elle était en larme et hurlait sa souffrance devant la pierre tombale de ses parents. Il finit par ne plus supporter de voir cette partie d'elle qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher, sa plus grande faiblesse, son point le plus fragile et vulnérable, son cœur.

Alors il s'agenouilla à ses côté et la pris dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

Quand elle se calma elle s'appuya sur le jeune mage aux cheveux rose avant déposer impulsivement ses lèvres contre celles brûlante de son nakama, la peur de le perdre lui aussi la forçant à révéler ses plus grand secret.  
>Il sentait a travers ce baiser tous ses sentiments, sa douleur, sa souffrance, sa peur, mais aussi son amour pour lui.<br>Alors qu'elle l'embrassait elle senti le mage glisser une de ses mains sur sa joue puis dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il resserrait sa prise sur ses hanches.  
>Quand ils se séparèrent Lucy rougit quelque peu et commença à regretter son geste étant sur que le jeune mage allait la fuir et... Elle fut coupé dans ses pensées par les lèvres de Natsu qui l'embrassa tendrement. Quand ils se détachèrent Natsu la sera fermement dans ses bras.<p>

-Na...Na...Natsu.

-Jamais je t'abandonnerait Luce je t'aime et jamais je te ferais souffrir.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Natsu. Soufflât doucement la mage en se blottissant dans les bras de son amoureux.

-Allez viens princesse, souris et vit pour eux pour qu'ils soit heureux.

- Aye.

- Je ferais en sorte que personne ne voit cette partie de toi, si fragile et vulnérables, que tu t'efforce de cacher.

-Merci.

-De rien. Allez je vais te faire sourire ce soir je connais un supers moyen. Sourit perversement le mage pendant que sa futur amante rougissait en souriant doucement, impatiente que son mage de feu lui fasse oublier sa tristesse et sa douleur pour qu'on ne voit plus à qu'elle point elle était en vérité fragile et vulnérable derrière son sa façade.

Il est vraiment pas géniale mais si jamais vous avez des avis ou conseils n'hésité pas à m'en faire part.

Je me remet à genoux pour vous demander d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographe car je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à ma correctrice de corriger.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors voilà ma production pour le troisième jour de la Nalu week.

Le thème est **Ruban.**  
>Je l'ai fini aujourd'hui et non hier comme je l'espérait mais voilà. je vais commencé mon écrit pour le thème de demain qui est <strong>Promesse.<strong>

Il y a normalement des image qui accompagne cette écrit donc je vous met un liens vers mon blog (sur mon profils car je ne peut mettre l'adresse ici) où vous pourrais les voir.

* * *

><p>Tout avait commençait il y a deux semaines.<p>

En un début de soirée, Lucy avait montré son souvenir le plus précieux de sa mère.

Un simple ruban blanc, au premier abord, mais, dès que l'on y mettait de la magie le ruban devenait beaucoup plus long et de magnifiques broderies et pierres précieuses y apparaissaient.

Ce ruban était celui que portait sa mère pour son propre mariage et pour que le mariage de Natsu et Lucy soit parfaitement réussi, Lucy voulais le porter.  
>Au contacte des flammes de Natsu le ruban avait non seulement révélait sa véritable apparence mais il avait aussi "créé" une cravate avec des broderies en écailles de dragon et des pierres de feu.<p>

Ainsi chaqu'un des deux amoureux étaient liés.

Ils avaient rigolé pendant longtemps avant que Natsu ne prouve charnellement sont amour à Lucy le reste de la nuit.

Malheureusement cette même nuit une mage noire qu'ils avaient vaincu avec Happy, Grey, Erza et Lisanna les avait observé et avait décidé de changer ses plans de vengeance.

Elle voulait les faire souffrir alors elle avait capturé discrètement Lucy et avait installé une caméra voulant filmer et lui montrer en directe son fiancé lui faisant l'amour à elle la mage noire qui avait pris l'apparence de Lucy.  
>Mais malheureusement il la démasqua presque aussitôt qu'il la vu et il l'a bloqua et en sera fermement son coup entre ses griffes car sous la rage dragon force s'était activité.<p>

-Où est-elle?

-De qui tu parle?

-De Lucy, de ma fiancée, tu peut peut - être prendre son apparence mais tu n'es et ne sera jamais elle.

-Jamais tu ne la retrouvera. Et même si tu arrivait vous souffrirait pour l'éternité.

Après ces mots, un "petit" combat commença alors dans l'appartement de Lucy Heartfilia mais la mage noire pris la fuite en emportant avec elle la boite contenant le ruban magique ayant déjà une idée pour les faire souffrir.

Trois jours plus tard tout Fairy Tail avait retrouvé et délivré Lucy.

Malheureusement elle était comme vide en apprenant que le seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa mère lui avait était volé par la mage noire.

Natsu ne supportant plus de la voir comme ça, d'avoir dut repousser leur mariage, ayant peur qu'elle ne retrouve plus le sourire et comprenant parfaitement à quelle point ce simple ruban lui était précieux il chercha encore et encore où ce trouvé la mage noire et il découvrit qu'elle ce caché sur la "zone" ou toute les guilde noire sauf Tartaros c'était temporairement installé. Alors sans prévenir personne il y partis avec Happy pour récupérer le bien de sa fiancée et ce venger.

**Revenons au présent.**

Natsu avec des ailes, une que hérissé de piquants, des crocs, des griffes et des écailles de dragons se tenait devant les membres des guildes noires. (NDA: il est très très très... énervé je crois. Mais je suis pas complètement sur.)  
>Rapidement la bataille s'engagea et Natsu gagna. Il fut certes très amoché, mais il gagna et suivant son instinct et ses sens de dragon il retrouva, au bout de quelques heures de recherche quand même, la boite qui abritait ce ruban si cher à sa tendre moitié.<p>

On pu ainsi assister quelques semaines plus tard au plus grand mariage de Fairy Tail, celui d'un chasseur de dragon de feu et d'une mage stellaire qui eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  
>Les deux mariés étaient magnifique dans leur habit et le ruban, et la cravate qui vient du ruban, les rendaient presque irréel. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient on put apercevoir le ruban, et la cravate, briller quelques secondes et au dessus deux, en même temps, une mini fée et un tout petit minuscule riquiqui dragon les "bénir" avant de disparaître. Malheureusement personne à part Maëvis sut si oui ou non la fée possédé une queue et elle refusa de leur donner la réponse disant que chacun devait le découvrir par soit même. Le couple appris une semaine plus tard que Lucy était enceinte de faux triplés: un garçon, une fille et un tout petit minuscule riquiqui dragon.<p>

Le ruban magique devint quelques années plus tard le plus grand héritage de la famille HeatfiliaDragneel et fut le prêt de leur famille à Fairy Tail car il devint l'élément indispensable à toute mariée de la guilde des fées et ce éternellement car il s'adaptait à la magie des mariés et à chaque mariage apparaissait la fée mais seule Maëvis savait la réponse à la question "Les fées ont-elles une queues?". 

* * *

><p>Alors voilà l'histoire, j'espère avoir bien respecté le thème<br>Je me remet à genoux pour vous demander d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographe car je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à ma correctrice de corriger. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alors voilà mon écrit pour ce 4ème jour de la Nalu week.  
>Il à presque était entièrement fais aujourd'hui.<br>Le thème est Promesse.  
><strong><br>**Il y a normalement deux image qui accompagne cette écrit donc je vous met un liens vers mon blog (sur mon profils car je ne peut mettre l'adresse ici) où vous pourrais les voir.

* * *

><p>Toute la guilde de Fairy Tail était rassemblé devant la gare. La plus part des membres pleuraient mais c'était Lucy qui souffrait le plus.<br>Elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte et ne pouvait lui dire car elle savait qu'il voudrait rester et que plus tard il le regretterait. Alors elle avait décidé de se taire, de retenir ses larmes et de prier pour qu'il lui revienne vite.

Alors que le groupe sélectionné allait bientôt partir pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous des guildes pour affronter Tartaros et Acnologia un mage à la chevelure rose s'en éloigna pour prendre Lucy dans ses bras. La belle mage ne pus retenir ses larmes et enlaçât le mage qui se mit à lui embrasser tendrement le front tout en lui chuchotant de tendre petits mots d'amour.

-Na...Natsu.

-Chut c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas on reviendra tous et rapidement.

-Ou..oui mais si...si...

-Hey mon ange ne te fais pas de soucis tout ira bien. On vas leur mettre la raclé de leur vie  
>et plus jamais ils ne reviendrons provoquer Fairy Tail. T'as confiance en nous quand même? Demanda le mage de feu faussement vexé<p>

La jeune mage blonde rigola doucement avant de hocher la tête et de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Luce. Je te promet que l'on reviendra tous, que nous allons les battre définitivement et que je rentrerais à tend pour vous. Soufflât tendrement Natsu en caressant doucement le ventre encore plat de son amante.

Lucy sursauta et surprise plongea son regard chocolaté dans celui olive de son amant.

-Tu ne peut tromper l'odorat d'un dragon.

-Depuis combien de temps tu le sais?

-Une semaine. J'attendais que tu me l'annonce mais avec cette guerre tu n'as pas osait.

-Je ...j'avais peur que tu refuse d'y allait et que tu le regrette.

-Au début je voulais pas mais ... j'ai réfléchit et je ne veut pas que nos enfants vivent caché  
>à cause d'une guilde noire de pacotille, alors j'y vais, je l'es écrases tous je revient pour l'accouchement de nos enfants.<p>

-Aye. Mais ... pourquoi tu dit nos enfants, je...je ne suis enceinte que d'un.

-C'est pas Wendy qui te l'à appris hein?

-Non pourquoi?

Il se pencha et embrassa passionnément sa tendre moité avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille

-C'est des jumeaux.

-Tu reviendra vraiment à temps?

-Je te le promet et je tiens toujours mais promesses.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes enlaçais à s'embrasser et ce dire des mots doux avant que Natsu ne doivent rejoindre le reste de la guilde qui partait.

L'équipe sélectionné était composé de tous les dragons slayer, des mage S, des exceeds, de  
>l'équipe des Raijin, de Elfmann, Grey, Kanna, Volen, Arzak, Biska, Jett, et les membres de crime sorcerer qui avait décidé de les accompagner.<br>Ils finirent par partirent dans le train sous les pleurs des tous et même de eux-même.

8 mois plus tard nous retrouvons Lucy, en début d'après midi, ce promenant avec Plue et Readers dans une clairière, avec un grand ruisseau, un lac et une cascade, au milieu de la grande forêt de Magnolia.

Le matin même, très tôt alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, à des milliers de Km delà les mages qui ce battaient contre Tartaros et Acnologia venaient de gagner contre le grand Dragon qui était le dernier de leurs ennemi. 2 mois plutôt ils avaient gagné contre Tartaros et libéré les Dragons qui avaient disparus le 7/07/777. En vérité ils avaient étaient envoyer dans un autre univers par des mages noires de Tartaros et le sort qui ne fonctionné que si les mages étaient vivant avait était détruit et donc les dragons avaient put revenir.

Alors que les mages se faisaient soigner Natsu fût pris par son instinct et ce releva violemment malgré ses très nombreuses blessures et commença à partir.  
>Les mages tentèrent de l'arrêter mais il les frappas tous sans exception mais rapidement Igneel compris ce qu'il avait et rassura les mages en leur disant que c'était normal et dit à son fils de monter sur son dos pour qu'il y arrive plus vite. Grandiné le suivit ayant elle aussi compris. Les deux dragons s'envolèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers Magnolia.<p>

**Revenons à Lucy. **

La mage stellaire ce promenait avec Plue et Readers quand tout à coup elle eu très mal au ventre et qu'elle s'effondra par terre en hurlant. Readers accourut paniqué, délaissant sa peinture, en voyant la porte du chiot se refermer. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que les contractions lui faisait de plus en plus malon vit dans le ciel deux hombres énormes les survoler avant d'attérrire à côté d'eux et qu'un mage de feu blessé n'en saute pour accourir auprès de la belle mage blonde qui hurlait et pleurait de douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous le monde avait trouver un "rôle". Igneel faisait une sorte de barrière immense contre le vent, Natsu câlinait Lucy enlui chuchotent de tendre paroles, Grandiné s'était transformé en humaine pour aidé Lucy à accoucher et Readers était repartis devant sa toile pour peindre ce moment.

Ce n'ai que au début du couché du soleil que le premier bébé sorti et le deuxième, lui, attendit la fin du couché du soleil pour montrer enfin sa tête.  
>Rapidement le couple s'endormit contre Igneel pendant que Grandiné nettoyé les bébés avant de les déposer contre les deux amoureux et de soigner Natsu alors que Readers continuait de peindre pour être sur de pouvoir tous montrer à la guilde dès qu'elle sera entièrement réunis.<p>

Le lendemain quand Natsu se réveillât il vit en face de lui Lucy adossé aux flan de la dragonne blanche, donnant le sein aux deux jumeaux né hier.  
>Il souria et s'aprochat d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, sous les yeux des deux dragons et Readers, qui peigné encore, et de l'embrasser doucement avant de lui murmurer<p>

-T'as vu? Comme promit on as gagné, je suis revenu à tant et comme je m'ennuiait j'ai retrouvé les dragons et je les ai ramené.

Lucy rigolât devant l'idiotie de son amour avant de l'embrasser en lui disant "je t'aime Natsu".

Quelques mois plus tard à Magnolia on put assister au mariages des deux mages dont la fête fût animé grâce aux dragons qui se disputaient tout comme les mages de Fairy Tail et d'autre guildes invitées spécialement pour le mariage. 

* * *

><p>Alors voilà l'histoire, j'espère avoir bien respecté le thème qui m'as plutôt inspiré je trouve.<br>Je me remet encore une fois à genoux pour vous demander d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographe car je suis dyslexique et dysorthographique et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander à ma correctrice de corriger. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alors voilà un petit écrit pour la Nalu week.

Le thème d'aujourd'hui est Défis et je viens de l'écrire à l'instant.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

Il y a normalement deux image qui accompagne cette écrit donc je vous met un liens vers mon blog (sur mon profils car je ne peut mettre l'adresse ici) où vous pourrais les voir.

* * *

><p>En ce moment Lucy ne comprenait plus son nakama Natsu. La nuit il venait de plus en plus tôt et la serré de plus en plus fort et le matin il refusait de la lâcher mais dès qu'ils étaient à la guilde il la fuyait même si il passait son temps à la regarder.<p>

Mirajanne avait séquestré Wendy deux jour plutôt et l'avait torturé avec des fruits acides jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise pourquoi Natsu ce comportait comme ça, Lucy ayant finit par ce confier à elle et Wendy qui avait tenté de la rassurer. Malheureusement Mirajane avait compris que Wendy en savait beaucoup plus donc elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour avoir la vraie réponse. Rapidement Wendy avoua que comme Natsu était amoureux de Lucy et qu'au début du printemps comme les dragons ils avaient des périodes ou ils voulait rester avec la personne qu'ils aiment et devenaient très jaloux.

Mirajanne avait alors cherché une solution et l'avait trouvé.

Aujourd'hui, alors, quand elle vit que Natsu continué à fuir Lucy mais tout en la surveillant, elle sourit et se dirigea vers Natsu.

-Natsu.

-...

-Natsu !

-...

-Natsu Dragneel ! Hurla la magicienne du take over démoniaque.

-Hein quoi quoi. Paniqua Natsu en voyant l'aura qui émergé de Mirajane.

-Enfin tu m'écoute. Soufflât la barman.

Elle l'attrapa par l'écharpe et le tira energiquement en dehor de la guilde.

-Dit moi Natsu, tu te rappelle quand il y a deux jours pour pas que je dise ton petit secret à Lucy que tu m'as dit que en échange je pourais te donner n'importe quel défi?

-Ou...oui.

-Bien car j'en ai trouvé un de parfait.

-Et c'est quoi?

-Interdiction formel de regarder ou de parler ou d'approcher Lucy pendant ses trois prochains jours et tu doit quand même resté a la guilde toute la journée.

-Que quoi? N... non s'il te plaît tout mais pas ça tu ... tu peut pas me faire ça je t'en suppli Mirajane ne fais pas ça.

- Si mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est pour ton bien je te l'assure et ça commence dès ce matin.

Elle parti rapidement laissant une salamandre tomber a genoux au sol les yeux écarquillés en sentant son coeur se serrer a l'idée de devoir ignorer sa Luce.  
>Il finit, au bout de très très très longues minutes, par se relever et rentrer tête basse dans la guilde avant de se laissé tomber sur le banc qu'il occupé avant et de se mettre a maudire ? Mirajanne<p>

"Tu parle que c'est pour mon bien" pensa le mage de feu en se concentrant sur l'odeur de sa Luce.  
>Le reste de la journée ce passa plus ou moins facilement pour la guilde et le soir Natsu tenta d'aller voir Lucy pendant qu'elle dormait mais Mirajanne avait demandait à Freed de mettre des runes contre Natsu ne pouvant pas le surveiller elle même.<br>Le jour suivant ce passa encore plus difficilement pour Natsu qui ne résisté de justesse que par la peur qu'elle le fuit si elle apprenait son secret.

Malheureusement Mirajane avait prévue une petite surprise pour le jeune homme et avec l'aide de Lévy et Lisanna avez réussi à convaincre Gadjeel et Luxus de faire la "coure" à Lucy de façon à ce que Natsu l'entende puis le vois pour qu'il s'énerve. Car si une chose qu'avait bien compris Mirajanne s'était que si Natsu était obligé de s'éloigner de Lucy et que deux dragons en profitaient pour la séduire il allait s'énerver et finir par lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

Et le jour suivant quand Natsu arriva à la guilde la première chose qu'il entendit fut le rire cristallin de la femme qu'il aime.  
>Il se retins a grande peine de regarder dans sa direction et partis s'affaler sur un table en bois. Rapidement Hapy vient lui parler mais au bout de quelques minutes il se figea et ouvrit grand les yeux choqué.<br>Natsu se retourna et senti la rage monter très rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement dans son corp et son âme. Il fixa de ses pupilles de dragons les deux dragons slayers qui tourné autour de sa Luce.  
>Il se redressa lentement alors que ses lèvres se retroussait sur des crocs très acérés et qu'un grondement de rage fasse vibrer son corp et la guilde ainsi que ses membres présents qui focalisairent immédiatement lejr attention sur le jeune homme qui commencer à ce transformer en dragon.<br>Gadjeel et Luxus jetèrent un regard à Mirajanne qui les força, on ne sais comment, a continuer de provoquer Natsu.  
>Celui perdant le contrôle sur ses instincts de dragon, et senflammat en s'avençat lentement et de plus en plus menaçant vers ces deux mâle qui tentaient de lui prendre SA femelle.<br>Les deux dragons slayers paniquèrent doucement en voyant des cornes puis des ailes et une queue apparaître sur le roi des flammes alors que Lucy elle le regardait émerveillé par la puissance et la beauté qui émanait de lui.

Alors que la plus part des membres de la guilde s'étaient enfui en le voyant, le jeune mis homme mis dragon poussa un violent hurlement de haine contre les deux hommes qui avaient peur et cherchaient une issue, en s'éloignant, de peur de se faire déchiqueter en petits morceaux par les griffes et crocs du dragon qu'ils venaient d'énerver.  
>Alors qu'il était au niveau de Lucy ses flammes vinrent la caresser doucement sans la brûler alors qu'il imaginait mille et une façon de tuer douloureusement ses deux "ennemis".<br>Lucy tenta de l'appeler doucement pour lui faire reprendre conscience pour ne pas qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il pourait regretter. Malgré le faite qu'il ne la regarde pas elle sut qu'elle avait une partie de son attention alors elle continua mais il ne faisait que fixer ses deux camarades et était sur le point de leur sauter à la gorge. Alors Lucy se leva et se plaça juste devant le jeune dragon alors que ses yeux reptiliens plongaient dans les siens et que les flammes venaient l'entourer en glissant le long de son corp. Elle plaçat doucement ses petites mains sur le torse écaillé de Natsu et chuchota:

-Natsu. Hé Natsu

-Luce. Soufflât le jeune homme d'une voie roque et profonde.

La belle blonde se sentit électrocuté sous le regar et la voie de cette apollon qui s'était énervé si facilement contre ses deux camarades.  
>Le rosé trop obnubilé par sa belle oublia rapidement ses envies de meurtre pour se pencher doucement vers Lucy de façon a coller leur front puis à froter tendrement leur nez.<br>La jeune mage ferma les yeux en se collant contre le torse de Natsu pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses douceurs.

Il finit opar se pencher doucement et embrasser tendrement la mage, permettant ainsi à Gadjeel et Luxus de s'enfuir en ehor de la guilde.  
>Pendant qu'ils s'embrasser les flammes leur créèrent de nouveaux habits. Une longue robe bustier avec un décoller dand le dos le laissant à l'air et le bas suivant de près ses courbes s'évaser au niveau des chevilles. Une cape fine avec une longue traîne pour Lucy et un costume de "roi" pour Natsu et le tous fais en files et pierres de feu. Natsu entoura de ses ailes et sa queue Lucy comme pour la protéger.<p>

Quand les membres de la guilde osèrent rentrer les deux mages avaient disparus et on ne les revits pas avant 5 jours, moments ou ils rentrèrent doucement dans la guilde main dans la main et annoncèrent qu'ils étaient ensemble.

À ce moment Natsu ce dit que finalement Mirajanne avait eu raison et que ce défi avait vraiment était là pour son bien.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà le OS pour le jour 5 de la Nalu week. Je l'ai fini à 23h28 donc la fin est pas géniale géniale mais bon. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Alors pour ce sixième jour de la Nalu week le thème est Lustre et je n'ai pas eu une grande inspiration.  
>J'espère quand même qu'il sera agréable à lire.<p>

Il y a normalement deux image qui accompagne cette écrit donc je vous met un liens vers mon blog (sur mon profils car je ne peut mettre l'adresse ici) où vous pourrais les voir.

* * *

><p>-C'est de t'as faute si on as pas put avoir la récompense.<p>

-Quoi? Tu aurais préféré que je fasse quoi? Que je le laisse te blesser.

-Ça n'aurait était qu'une toute petite blessure que Wendy m'aurait soigné et j'aurais pus payer mon loyer, si tu avait fais attention au lustre, car je te rappelle que si je peut pas le payer avant ce soir la proprio me met à la porte jusqu'à ce que je le lui paye.

-Tu sais très bien qu'on vas trouver une solution.

-Et la quelle hein? En détruisant ce lustre pour soit disant pas que je me blesse tu me condamne à passer la nuit dehors. Hurla la jeune mage blonde ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère envers son coéquipier.

-Tu pourrais très bien allait dormir chez moi et Happy ou à Fairy-Hills.

-Aye, Natsu à raison tu pourrais venir dormir chez nous en attendant. Répliqua le petit neko bleu qui venait tous juste d'osait parler.

-Hein...qu...que quoi?

-Beh oui Luce tu peut dormir chez nous et demain on repart en mission pour payer ton loyer.

-Je...je sais pas...je doit réfléchir.

Ils continuèrent le marche vers le train, quand Natsu posa la question qui le turlupinait.

-Luce?

-Oui Natsu?

-Tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que j'aurais mieux fait de faire attention à ce lustre, qui en plus n'était pas beau, au-lieu de l'empêcher de te blesser, tu le pensé réellement?

-Je... sous la colère je crois que je l'ai réellement pensé mais maintenant, je...je suis contente que tu ai préférait l'empêché de me blesser au détriment du lustre et de la mission.

Il lui fit un grand sourire alors que Happy ce mettait à tournoyer autour de ses "parents".

-Et tu dort chez nous ce soir.

-Oui on vas bien 'muser tu vas voir.

-Hein mais j'ai pas accept...

-Tchuu tchuuu.

-Kyaaa on vas rater le train.

Lucy, suivit de Natsu, courut et sauta de justesse dans le train.  
>Malheureusement ou heureusement, cela dépend du point de vu, ils atérisserent allongé l'un sur l'autre, Natsu écrasant Lucy alors que leur yeux rond et rougeurs sur leur joues auraient fais rigoler Happy si leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas scellé. Natsu hesita quelques secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de mouvoir ses lèvres contre celles de sa Luce en collant son corp plus fermement contre le sien. Lucy ne résista pas longtemps et ferma les yeux en répondant au baisé du mage de feu.<br>Quand ils décollèrent leur lèvres le mage de feu lui soufflat doucement:

-Je t'aime mon ange.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit dragon.

-Hey je suis pas un petit dragon.

La jeune mage rigolat doucement avant d'embrasser de nouveaux son mage de feu qui répondit sans attendre.

-Enfin de compte heureusement que tu as cassé ce lustre.

-T'as vu. Souria Natsu heureux. Et puis reconnais quil était vraiment pas beau.

-C'est vrai qu'il était pas terrible.

L'équipe rentra à la guilde sous les phrases roulé de Happy et les baisers du nouveau couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Alors je n'ai pas fais d'écrit pour ce thème mais un montage d'image et comme je ne peut poster d'image sur ce site je vous met l'adresse de la pge de mon blog skyrock ou vous pouvez allez la regarder.

Nalu week J7: Future

Le liens se trouve sur mon profil car je ne peut pas en mettre sur cette page.


	8. Chapter 8

En cours d'écriture risque de mettre du temps à venir.


	9. Chapter 9

Très très court.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils se disputaient sensesse, trois mois que leurs amis ne s'avaient plus quoi faire pour les réconcilier.  
>Personne ne s'avait pourquoi ils se disputaient mais des que l'un réussissait à mettre sa fierté de côté l'autre non et cela ne faisait qu'envenimer la situation. Un jours ils se sont retrouver enfermé au lycée pendant une violente tempête, personne ne sut jamais ce qu'il c'était passé mais on put deviné que cette fois ci ils avaient mis leur fierté de côté car le lendemain ils étaient en couple. C'est comme ça que quelques années plus tard Layla et Igneel Dragneel vinrent à la vie rendant ainsi leur parent Lucy et Natsu Dragneel les plus heureux du monde.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alors voilà un petit écrit pour le jours bonus 3 de la Nalu week.

Je viens de l'écrire dans l'instant entre le cours d'histoire( où on a regardais un film sur le débarquement en Normandie) et l'anglais (où on est censé regardait la fin de 8 miles et la révolution des crabes( truc stupide mais très drôle..)

La guilde de Fairy Tail faisait un pique-nique dans la forêt de Magnolia. Dans la guilde il y avait de nombreux couples mais pour le plus grand malheur de tous il en manquait un. Un seul et pourtant celui que on aurait cru le 1er.

Mais non Lucy et Natsu n'étaient toujours pas en couple malgré que toute la ville carrément avait essayé.

Lucy s'était éloigné dans la forêt pour pouvoir admirer les magnifiques fleurs qui poussaient un peu partout autour de la clairière ou ils pique-niqué.

-Luce.

-Na..Natsu. soufflât la jeune mage de soulagement ayant eu peur au début.

-Qu'est ce que tu regarde avec autant d'intérêt?

-Les fleurs. C'est les même que celles que plantais ma mère dans le jardin. C'était ses préférés.

-Ha. Tu viens on vas rejoindre les autres ou ils risquent de s'inquiéter.

-Oui.

Natsu lui attrapa la main et ils retournèrent vers les autres, main dans la main, rougissant et marchant doucement.

Quand ils revinrent dans la clairière les mages fixèrent avec espoir leur main lié mais ils furent tous déçut en les voyant ce lâcher et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Le soir alors que Lucy essayait de s'endormir elle entendit la fenêtre s'ouvrir puis se refermer mais la personne qui rentra ne se dirigea pas directement dans son lit comme d'habitude mais fit quelques chose (y a que moi qui sais nyark nyark nyark) sur son bureau pendant quelques minutes avant de se glisser ensuite sous les draps en enlaçant la jeune fille tendrement.

Le lendemain quand Lucy se réveilla elle constata qu'elle s'était blottis contre le torse du mage de feu pendant la nuit et comme chaque nuit en vérité.

Elle repensa aux paroles de ses amies de Fairy Tail sur sa relation avec Natsu. Elle s'avait déjà les sentiments qu'elle éprouvais envers lui mais malgré que tout la guilde lui assure qu'il l'aime aussi elle ne pouvait pas réellement y croire.

Elle se blotti un peu plus dans les bras de Natsu alors que celui-ci se réveillait doucement.

Ils restèrent enlaçait de longues longues longues minutes, chacun se demandant si leurs sentiment étaient réellement réciproque. Quand enfin ils se décidèrent à se séparer Natsu parti rapidement dans la cuisine après avoir salué rapidement Lucy.

Quand à elle, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et pris un bon et long bain. Quand elle ressortit elle se figea en remarquant les changements sur son bureau. Il y avait maintenant un bouquet de roses noires et blanches et un pots avec de toutes petites poussent de roses avec entre un photographie de sa mère.

De douces et silencieuses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait. Natsu qui venait d'arriver hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement s'avancer et prendre Lucy dans ses bras.

-Ça te plait. chuchota le mage.

-Oui. Je...je...Natsu je...

-Luce je... hier tu avait l'air de tellement aimait regarder ces fleurs que j'ai décidait de faire en sorte que tu puisse les voire tous les jours.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup Natsu.

-De rien petit ange. Soufflât tendrement le mage en essuyant les traces de larmes avant de presser doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la mage stellaire qui ne réfléchit pas et y répondit. Ils laissèrent tous les deux leurs envies prendre possession de leur corps. Ils firent alors l'amour sans réfléchir, en laissant seulement leur désir maître de leur corps. On retrouve non deux amoureux quelques heures plus tard, épuisaient mais heureux. Natsu était allongé sur Lucy la tête délicatement posait sur la poitrine de sa belle qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux le faisant posser Dr nombreux soupirs de bien être. Il finit par se redresser et sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser avant de lui dire amoureusement ses sentiments auquel elle répondit immédiatement. Ils restèrent toute la journée dans l'appartement de la mage pour profiter de leur amant(e)s.

Grâce à Layla et ses fleurs préferés Magnolia pût enfin voir Lucy et Natsu en couple.

Alors voilà la fin, j'ai bien pensé mettre un petit lemon mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Voilà en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Lénora.


	11. Chapter 11

C'est juste un montage d'image donc il faut que vous alliez chercher l'adresse de mon blog (sur mon profil) pour pouvoir la voir car je ne peut pas la poster ici.


	12. Chapter 12

c'est des images et des liens vers des musique donc comme pour le bonus précédent il faut que vous allier sur mon blog skyrock. (l'adresse et sur mon profil).


End file.
